Teacher Philipppines
by pooh and elmo
Summary: Philippines is a somewhat good teacher. She likes to show the other countries about the Filipino culture, but what if she teaches a few things to Italy? How would the rest of the Axis Powers feel, especially Germany?  WARNING: boyxboy kissing


I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers, Annoying Orange, YouTube, and Cardcaptor Sakuta…

Summary:

Philippines is a somewhat good teacher. She likes to show the other countries about the Filipino culture, but what if she teaches a few things to Italy? How would the rest of the Axis Powers feel, especially Germany?

Teacher Philippines

* * *

><p>~Just boil it and stir it once in a while as you heat up some sauce in a pan…yummy, yummy~<p>

Germany was just finishing his paper work when he heard that weird song. He looked around only to find it was his cellphone with a message from Italy. _"Italy…vhy did you change the ringtone und it had to be that Annoying Orange song from YouTube?"_

He opened his phone to read the text message:

**30WwzZ 63rm4ny**

He couldn't find out what it said, so he texted back:

**Vhat nonsense is this?**

Italy:

**I just said hello Germany. It's cool right…I learned it from Philippines. It's called **_**Jejemon**_** (1)!**

The blonde groaned in frustration, _"She is sometimes a very bad influence especially with this idiot."_

Italy:

**Germany**

**1 y4b'$ U'. 1 y4b'$ U' 3v3n mUhr3 +h4+ p'$+4.**

Germany:

**Italy und vhat does this mean?**

He waited for a reply, but Italy didn't send one. He tried calling him, but again, no answer. He thought it was just Italy nonsense, but he just couldn't stand not knowing what it means. It only meant one thing: go visit Philippines…

-KUKUKU-

Philippines POV

Right now, _Kuya (2) _France was talking to me about his problems. _"What am I, isang (3) therapist? Che,"_

I decided to tune him out by writing a shopping list.

"So, Mademoiselle Philippines, what should I do? I don't feel any love coming to _moi _anymore, especially from the other countries." France complained.

"Aha _pakwan (4)_" I was still ignoring France, so I remembered there was a sale on watermelons in the nearby grocery store.

"You're right! I should do what I always do. I will spread my love around. "France then left laughing which made me confused.

All of a sudden, someone marched up to me.

"Ah _Kuya _Germany, how are you?" I greeted pretending not to notice his angry expression.

"Vell, because of you…" He then told me what happened between him, _Kuya_ Italy and texting.

"Oh, you want to know what this means? I have a _Jejemon_ translator (5)."

"Show it to me…"

"Opo… (6)" I hurriedly put up the website and told him the directions. "Just type in the phrase and press translate."

He quickly translated the texts and it said this:

**1 y4b'$ U'. 1 y4b'$ U' 3v3n mUhr3 +h4+ p'$+4. **

**Translation: I love you. I love you even more than pasta.**

"_Whoa even more that pasta?" _I thought, _"That means a lot coming from Italy. I wonder how Kuya Germany feels." _I was about to ask him, but some singing interrupted me.

Italy walked toward Germany with his Grandpa Rome behind him singing:

~Listen now as I tell you what Heaven would be. All the cooks would be French and all the policemen would be British obviously. The engineers would be German, the bankers would be from Switzerland, and of course your lover would naturally be Italian. ~

Great Roman Empire then quickly added, "So Germany pick my grandson, Italy. Yahoo!"

"There's even a harana(7)…wait! Where's the Philippines Great Roman Empire!" I shouted to the giant before he disappeared.

I stopped complaining when I saw the two countries together. I then remembered about _Ate_(8) Hungary, so I got out my camera and videotaped them.

"Germany, did you read the message?" Italy asked him with a blush on his face.

"Yes I did." The blonde also had a blush. "I…I"

"Wait." I didn't mean to interrupt, but I remembered something else. "Say _mahal din kita_(9) It means 'I love you too'." I had a bet with _Ate_ on if he will say I love you in her or my language because we were going to have them and see them together no matter what. In your face, _Ate _Hungary!

After listening to me, he put his lips to the brunette's hair and said, _"Mahal din kita" _They kissed for a very long time after that.

"Congrats, _mga pare ko(10)_!" I cheered while still videotaping them.

-KUKUKU-

A few days later:

"Italy…" Japan asked, "Have you seen my Cardcaptor Sakura wand? I was going to use…err, let someone borrow it for an upcoming anime convention."

"Ha… the old version?" Thanks to Japan's frequent anime conventions, Italy was turning into an Otaku too.

"Hai…"

Italy tilted his head to remember where he last saw that pink staff. As he did that, he noticed it on the table behind Japan, so he pointed the wand to him…with his lips.

"Italy…what are you doing? I know you and Germany are together, but…" Japan then ran away blushing. "I'm not like that!"

Germany then arrived wondering what has happened to Japan, so Italy told him about the events that just occurred and how he learned from Philippines that some people there point with their lips.

"You should do that more often…" Germany said with a light blush on his cheeks after watching his boyfriend do that multiple times.

"Why?" Italy thought as he did it again.

The bigger country answered him by kissing him deeply on the lips.

Philippines was a good teacher after all.

* * *

><p>PooH and ElMo: Yay! I finished my first Hetalia fanfic. I am so very sorry if it is somewhat OOC. It is my first one after all and I really wanted to post it. So yes here are the translations:<p>

1) Jejemon- It's a way of texting in the Philippines where letters in words would be replaced by signs, numbers, and capital letters. Just like in the above.

2) Kuya- older brother

3) Isang- It could mean "a" or "one". Basically it is to indicate if it is singular.

4) Pakwan-Watermelon (in case you don't get the joke: the filipino accent pronounces "f" with a "p" sound and "v" with a "b" sound. For example, the word fever would be pronounced as peber.)

5)Jejemon Translator- There is such thing as one. You could search for it in Google. It can translate normal lettering like english and filipino into the Jejemon way. Just not vice versa. It won't work if it is Jejemon to original (i tried T^T)

6)Opo- polite way of saying yes

7)Harana- a serenade. It is important in the traditional way of Filipino courting

8) Ate- older sister

9) Mga Pare Ko- My male friends ( the female counterpart is mare)


End file.
